Une toute nouvelle quête!
by PetitePlumeSept
Summary: Une annonce, une nouvelle mission , volontaires ou non quatre de nos mages préférés vont devoir partir à l'aventure loin de Magnolia! Suivons les dans cette nouvelle page de leur histoire qui, comme à chaque fois, sera loin d'être de tout repos!
1. Chapter 1

_Point de vue global:_

Magnolia, jolie petite ville, toujours agitée et ce grâce à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Entre joie, tristesse, peine et doutes, découvrons de plus près les mages de cette guilde.

 _Point de vue Lucy:_

Allez-lève toi Lucy, tu vas être en retard. Encore. Je n'ai aucune motivation, pourtant il fait beau, le soleil brille et je devais aller rejoindre mes amis! J'ai commencé à me redresser lentement quand j'ai vu ma fenêtre s'ouvrir d'un coup!

-Salut Lucy! cria Natsu, mon partenaire accompagné de son fidèle ami: Happy le chat ailé!

-Natsu...Je t'ai dit un milliard de fois de ne PAS RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE COMME CA!

Devant mon excès de colère, Natsu tomba à la renverse et s'affala sur le sol.

-Mais tu étais en retard, je voulais juste voir si tu ne dormais pas...

Voyant que j'étais encore au lit, il continua:

-Et d'ailleurs j'avais raison, dépêche toi!

-D'accord je fonce!

J'ai pris la direction de la salle de bain et je me suis habillée rapidement. J'entendis ma fenêtre se refermer, j'ai donc imaginé que Natsu venait de repartir, il pourrait utiliser une porte quand même! Bref, j'allais chercher une barre de céréales dans ma cuisine quand je vis deux goinfres vider empressement mon frigo!

-Non mais là vous exagérez! m'écriai-je.

-C'est vrai ça Lucy tu exagères: tu n'as même pas de poisson c'est lamentable!dit Happy.

-Raaah allez vous en!

Après les avoir mis dehors, j'ai pris mes clés, ma barre et je suis sortie à mon tour, ces deux là allaient me rendre folle.

Devant ma porte, les deux compères m'attendaient en tapant du pied, mais pourquoi étaient-ils si impatients? D'habitude Natsu ne se souciait nullement des horaires! J'ai réfléchi rapidement, et me suis souvenue:

-L'annonce du Maître! Natsu dépêche toi!

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure, dit le garçon aux cheveux roses en levant les yeux au ciel.

On a couru à perdre haleine et on est enfin arrivé devant notre Guilde: Fairy Tail. L'ambiance était assez calme, et donc plutôt inhabituelle. Évidemment nous étions les derniers et tous nos amis nous regardèrent entrer!

-Salut tout le m...,commença Natsu.

-Chut!fit Mirajane, la barman aux cheveux argentés.

Le Maître nous a fusillé du regard et a commencé à parler:

-Mes chers enfants, grande nouvelle: le grand Duc Jalyhe en personne nous a fait une proposition de quête! Il nous demande d'entraîner quatre de ses jeunes mages, afin qu'ils atteignent un niveau suffisant bon pour maîtriser parfaitement leur magie respective et de devenir de parfaits combattants.

-Quoi?! Du baby-sitting? Très peu pour moi! lança Gadjil.

-De un je n'avais pas du tout pensé à toi, de deux on ne m'interromps pas quand je parle! intima le Maître. Il me faut des gens capables de faire preuve de patience, organisés, à l'écoute mais qui savent se faire respecter.

Évidemment, nous avons tous pensé à Erza: elle était parfaite pour ce rôle!

-Maître, je me porte volontaire!dit celle-ci en se levant.

-Merci Erza, malheureusement j'ai une autre tâche à te confier. Étant donné que je dois partir avec les désignés, il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur la Guilde en mon absence et c'est toi que j'ai choisi ma chère Erza!

-Maître je suis honorée! J'en prends la responsabilité! Vous avez entendu bande de larves? C'est moi qui commande maintenant! Vous aussi ça va être entraînements et missions intensives!

Désormais nous étions partager entre la peur d'être sous le régime tyrannique d'Erza ou de partir avec le Maître...

-Bon, reprit Makarof, il me faut quand même des volontaires! Quelqu'un pour cette mission?

Tous les mages détournaient le regard...

J'ai donc levé ma main, déterminée.

-Je veux bien moi!

En effet, aller dans une ville immense, voyager, découvrir de nouvelles personnes, ça me semblait bien! De plus mes esprits seraient peut-être utiles pour entraîner de jeunes mages.

-Parfait! Merci beaucoup Lucy! D'autres?

Toujours des yeux rivés vers le sol...

Natsu s'était même endormi non loin de Grey. Celui-ci lui a renversé une cruche sur la tête pour le réveiller.

-Nan mais ça va pas Grey!?

-Bah quoi? Tu n'as qu'a être attentif aussi!

-Mais je m'en fou moi! Pas envie de faire cette quête! Y'a bien un débile qui va dire «oui»!

-La «débile» c'est moi! m'exclamai-je. Alors tu vas te taire Natsu!

-Sérieux? Tu as dis oui? Bah voilà, génial! Je peux partir maintenant?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tout le monde nous écoutait et donc le Maître aussi...

-Bien, Natsu tu veux partir, tu pars avec nous! Ça t'apprendra!

-Quoi? Mais nan, tu abuses là Papy!

Grey est alors parti dans une crise de fou rire interminable.

-Parfait: Grey tu viens avec nous! indiqua le Maître.

Ce fut au tour de Natsu de rire et de Grey de faire une tête blasée.

-Allez plus qu'un volontaire, faut-il que je désigne encore?

-Juvia est volontaire!

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers la mage de l'eau et elle rougit fortement.

-Si Grey-sama y va: Juvia y va également!

-Voilà, j'ai mes quatre participants, même si seulement deux sont volontaires, ajouta-t-il regardant Natsu et Grey. J'ai une petite chose a préciser quand même...

Pitié, pensai-je, pas une horrible condition ou un truc nul qu'il n'aurait pas dit...

-Nous serons logés au château du Duc et si nous parvenons à accomplir notre mission, nous serons récompensés... d'un million chacun!

-QUOOOI?! s'exclama d'un coup la foule.

Quant à moi, qu'est ce que j'étais contente de m'être portée volontaire! C'était sûrement une des meilleures quêtes jamais proposées.

-Lucy, Juvia, Natsu et Grey: nous partirons à l'aube! Préparez vous bien, cela risque d'être plutôt long comme mission, termina Makarof.

Après cette déclaration, je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas revenir à la Guilde avant un bon bout de temps. Tous les membres sont venus vers nous et on a fait la fête toute la journée. Levy même si elle était un peu triste, est restée avec moi tout le temps. On riait en voyant Natsu et Grey qui se battaient encore, Gadjil voulait chanter en notre honneur mais personne ne le laissait faire! Mirajane distribuait à tout le monde des boissons avec son grand sourire habituel et Kana en était à son troisième tonneau déjà! Wendy et Roméo regardaient Erza qui avaient rejoint la bataille générale désormais commencée, en tapant dans leur mains joyeusement. Et moi je souriais en contemplant ces gens que je considérais comme ma famille, j'aimais cette Guilde de tout mon cœur.

Levy m'interrompit dans mes pensées:

-Hé, si ça se trouve, tu vas rencontrer un mec super mignon là-haut! Peut-être même un noble, riche et mystérieux jeune homme...

-Arrêtes Levy! Je serai en mission...

La petite mage me fit un regard en coin.

-Mais c'est vrai: je n'aurai pas le temps de, euh, draguer... Et qui te dis que je veux un petit-ami?

En disant cela, mon regard est allé se poser sur les gens qui se battaient. Je me demande comment réagiraient les autres si j'avais un copain? Mes yeux fixèrent Natsu à ce moment précis, j'ai détourné rapidement la tête en me demandant pourquoi.

-En tout cas tu vas me manquer toi! dis-je en regardant Levy.

-Toi aussi! Beaucoup même! J'espère vraiment que vous aurez des pauses et que vous pourriez venir nous voir, ou l'inverse: on essayera de venir aussi!

-Tu viendras avec Gadjil? la taquinai-je avec un sourire.

-Quoi? Pourquoi lui? Gadjil? Je...euuuh..

-Je rigole t'inquiètes!

Mais je voyais bien la gêne de mon amie, et je l'ai trouvée très mignonne à ce moment.

La journée s'est passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En fin de soirée tout le monde rentra chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers le voyage de demain. J'avais à la fois hâte d'y être mais aussi un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser mes autres amis pendant un long je suis arrivée chez moi, je suis vite passée dans la salle de bain, me suis préparée pour la nuit et bien sure: j'ai commencé ma valise. Que prendre? Aucune idée donc, un peu de tout! Vêtements chauds, froids, bref j'étais prête pour toutes les situations! Tout de suite après, je me suis glissée sous les draps et ai essayé de m'endormir rapidement pour être en forme: il faut que j'arrive à me lever demain sans faute! Malheureusement, mon cerveau n'était pas d'accord! J'étais sûrement trop excitée! Petit à petit je me suis sentie plonger dans le royaume des songes, l'image de mes amis m'apparut une dernière fois pendant que le sommeil m'envahissait toute entière.


	2. Chapter 2

_Point de vue Lucy:_

Je marchais dans une sombre forêt, le ciel était violet et les arbres bleus. Ah d'accord: j'étais donc en train de rêver! Soudain la terre s'est mise à trembler très fortement et je suis tombée à genoux! C'était trop puissant, je ne parvenais pas à me relever. Une fissure est apparue dans le sol, et j'ai dégringolé dans le vide. J'ai secoué les bras mais impossible de m'accrocher à quelque chose! J'ai entendu un son, comme une voix lointaine...

-L..y ré..eille...oi...v..te...

Le tremblement a redoublé d'intensité, et je me suis réveillée en sursaut.

La première chose que j'ai vue était Natsu qui me secouait vivement.

-Allez Lucy! Debout maintenant!

-Natsu? Que fais-tu ENCORE chez moi?

J'ai observé un instant ma chambre et j'ai vu Happy qui dormait tranquillement à côté de moi.

-Attends, vous avez dormi ici tous les deux?

-Bah oui, comme ça on était sûr que tu ne serais pas en retard! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais...enfin...raaah! Vous pourriez au moins prévenir, soupirai-je en sachant très bien que je ne les changerai jamais.

-Allez: c'est le grand jour! J'espère que tu es prête au moins!

-Donne moi deux minutes!

Je me suis rapidement habillée, j'ai attrapé ma valise et mes clés, vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié et avec un grand sourire j'ai attrapé le bras de Natsu et me suis ruée dehors:

-C'est partit!

Sortis de la maison, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à Juvia, Grey et le Maître qui nous attendaient.

-C'est bon? Vous êtes tous fin prêts?

-«Oui!» a été la réponse collective.

-Alors allons-y mes enfants!

-Attendez! cria une voix féminine qui m'était très connue.

Je me suis vite retournée et j'ai vu tous les membres de la Guilde courir vers nous.

-On ne pouvait pas vous laisser partir comme ça! m'expliqua Levy dont j'avais bien sûr reconnu la voix.

Se sont alors suivies embrassades et accolades! Le Maître assez ému dit d'une voix forte:

-Mes enfants, nous allons montrer à tout le royaume à quel point notre Guilde est performante en tant que combattante mais aussi en tant que mentor! On va faire de ces jeunes de grands mages, après tout: nous sommes Fairy Tail!

Nous avons levé tous ensemble notre main vers les cieux en les pointant avec le doigt. Bien que simple, ce signe me rassurait et me rappelait la force des liens tissés entre les membres de la Guilde.

-Sur ce, dépêchons nous: un train nous attend!

-Un...train...?

Natsu qui avait depuis le début un grand sourire est devenu tout pâle. Nous sommes donc partis en direction de la gare. Enfin installés dans notre compartiment, le mage du feu est devenu livide, mais la présence du Maître l'empêchait de partir en courant, de plus Wendy n'était pas là pour l'aider! Je le plaignais un peu ce pauvre Natsu. Puis le train s'est mis enfin en marche, et le garçon aux cheveux roses a viré au vert. Grey en profita un peu pour se moquer de lui:

\- Bah alors Natsu, on est pas en forme? Il est malade le «lance-flammes»?

L'intéressé a essayé de se jeter sur Grey et a atterri sur ses genoux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au Maître: il s'était endormi. Soudain Natsu a été pris de secousses!

-Natsu non! Ne vomi pas sur Grey-sama! s'écria Juvia.

Rapidement Grey a collé Natsu à la fenêtre et a ouvert empressement celle-ci. Moi de mon côté de, j'ai essayé de résister au fou rire qui commençait à venir. Raté: j'ai explosé de rire! Même Juvia se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Le trajet s'est déroulé presque entièrement de la même façon, coupé par des phases où Natsu dormait et d'autres où il vomissait... Même si la journée aurait pu être longue et ennuyante, la nuit est tombée rapidement et nous avons du faire une pause pour dormir quand le train s'est arrêté. De toutes façons, Natsu n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps: il était au bord du malaise! A peine sorti du wagon il a prit une grande respiration:

-Plus jamais une telle torture!

Je souriais dans mon coin, il valait mieux éviter de lui parler du voyage de demain pour l'instant... Nous étions dans la petite ville de Flogiz: de nuit pas très accueillante. J'ai serré fort mes clés dans mes mains prête à invoquer mes esprits au moindre problème. La gare était déserte et fort mal éclairée...

-Maître, vous avez réservé dans quelle auberge? demanda Juvia.

-Réserver? Ah...je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose...

-Bon, bah on à plus qu'à chercher alors! déclara Grey.

Et notre petite troupe s'est mise à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous avons remarqué une petite taverne plutôt miteuse avec une enseigne qui penchait où on pouvait lire «Taverne du Chien Errant». J'ai regardé Juvia qui m'a lancé un regard qui en disait long: «hors de question de dormir là dedans»! Mais évidement une tête rose a pris les devants:

-Allons-y! Je suis crevé!

Il est entré en ouvrant la porte à coup de pied en criant: «Bonsoir!».

En soupirant nous l'avons suivi à l'intérieur de cet étrange endroit. Le hall d'entrée était composé seulement d'un bureau en bois au centre de la pièce et derrière celui-ci se trouvait une étagère munie de crochets où étaient suspendues quelques clés. Les murs étaient sombres et fissurés, le sol lui était en pierres grises. Un robinet dont une goutte tombait en un bruit sourd continu semblait se situer au fond de la pièce. Assis sur un vieux tabouret, un homme aux cheveux grisâtres nous regardait d'un air mauvais. Le Maître s'est approché et a demandé:

-Bien le bonsoir! Est-ce qu'il vous resteraient des chambres libres pour cette nuit?

-Mouais, j'crois bien...trois pour être précis...bougonna le tavernier.

-Et bien nous les prenons

Le gérant nous a jeté trois clés sur le comptoir et nous a marmonné un vague «bonne nuit».

Nous nous sommes empressés de monter, les escaliers grincèrent sous notre poids et nous sommes arrivés dans un couloir dont la tapisserie était toujours aussi sombre.

-Les filles vous prendrez la 107, les garçons la 108 et je prendrai la 110. Bonne nuit les jeunes! nous souhaita le Maître.

-Bonne nuit Maître!

J'allai me diriger vers notre chambre quand Natsu m'a attrapé le bras:

-Lucy tu vas déjà te coucher?

-Et bien...je vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre...

-Vous voulez pas explorer un peu cet endroit?

-Je croyais que tu étais crevé toi en plus?

-C'est passé! Vous ne voulez pas? Ça m'a l'air euh...sympa...?

Grey, Juvia et moi avons soupiré en même temps. Grey regarda sa montre:

-Il est 23h30, qui veut dormir lève la main!

Sous le regard déçu de Natsu, Juvia et moi avons levé la main.

-Sois pas triste Natsu! Tu ferais bien de te reposer: une autre grande épreuve t'attend demain!dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je voyais que le mage du feu ne comprenait pas bien où je voulais en venir, mais quand l'image du train lui est montée à l'esprit il a pâli et foncé dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit les gars!cria t-il au passage.

Juvia a ouvert la porte de la 107 après avoir souhaité une «excellente nuit» à Grey, je l'ai suivie en baillant. Nous nous sommes changées rapidement, et je me suis mise au lit. Celui-ci était dur comme du béton! J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Juvia, qui s'était déjà endormie juste à côté de moi. En effet, la chambre ne possédait qu'un lit double! J'ai ri doucement en imaginant les garçons dormir dans le même lit, ça risquait de vite finir en combat! Et c'est sur cette dernière idée que je me suis endormie à mon tour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Point de vue Lucy:_

J'ai été réveillée par un cri strident! Je me suis relevée d'un coup, en attrapant mes clés: prête à invoquer un de mes esprits! J'ai vu Juvia, dont j'avais reconnu la voix, se calmer d'un coup. Mais pourquoi avait-elle hurlé ainsi? J'ai parcouru du regard la pièce et mes yeux se sont arrêtés au pied du lit où je voyais une tête horriblement pâle et flippante! Un léger cri m'a échappé et j'ai eu le reflex de frapper ce visage avec mon pied le plus fort possible! Et soudain j'ai reconnu Natsu, malheureusement trop tard...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre?!

-C'est à cause de Grey! Aaah Lucy! Tu viens de me péter le nez! On voulait pas dormir dans le même lit, du coup on a décidé de faire un pierre-feuille-cisceaux pour désigner celui qui dormirait par terre, et j'ai perdu...mais je suis sûr qu'il a triché!

-Grey-sama n'a pas besoin de tricher pour te battre Natsu! s'écria Juvia.

-Tu as dormi à même le sol?! Plutôt, tu as réussi à dormir au moins? demandai-je.

-Nooooon...Impossible de fermer l'œil!

Cela expliquait cette tête abominable.

-Mais attends, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici!

-Je ne sais pas trop non plus à vrai dire, je me suis mis à ramper dans le couloir et je suis arrivé ici...

-Mais la porte est fermée à clé...Oh mon dieu!

Un grand trou se trouvait au bas de celle-ci.

-Tu es vraiment...raaah! On va faire quoi? Faudrait rembourser! Juvia, surveille ce débile, je vais chercher le Maître.

J'ai couru vers la 110, et j'ai toqué comme une folle. Le Maître est venu m'ouvrir en pyjama et en se frottant les yeux:

-Ouuuuuuiii? Que se passe t-il Lucy?

-S'il vous plaît, venez voir vite!

En constatant l'étendue des dégâts, Makarof a voulu se jeter sur Natsu pour l'étrangler mais Grey, qui venait de se lever, tout frais après une bonne nuit, l'a arrêté:

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux s'en aller? Genre maintenant!

Nous avons attrapé nos valises et affaires et avons couru vers la sortie, en passant le Maître a lancé de l'argent sur le comptoir. On a sprinté jusqu'à la gare, pour enfin respirer au niveau du quai. Contre toutes attentes Juvia a explosé de rire, cela nous a tellement choqué que nous avons mis quelques instants avant de la rejoindre dans une bonne crise! Voilà pourquoi j'aimais Fairy Tail: on ne pourra jamais rien faire sans catastrophe, même dormir dans un hôtel délabré! Et puis on ne risquait pas de rater le train.

-Non Natsu c'est hors de question! Je ne peux pas tenir si longtemps!

-Que se passe t-il Happy? demanda Grey.

-Natsu veut que je vole en le portant tout le trajet...

-Tu n'as pas honte de demander ça à ton partenaire Natsu? Intimai-je.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est horrible!

Quand notre train est arrivé, on a dû pousser notre compagnon dans le wagon avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. On a discuté un moment, mais la nuit a été plutôt agitée donc mes amis se sont endormis petit à petit. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes à mon tour pour ne les rouvrirent que...7 minutes plus tard?! J'ai balayé rapidement notre compartiment du regard: le Maître ronflait, Juvia s'était endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Grey, et celui-ci ne disait rien vu qu'il dormait aussi, la bouche ouverte. Je souriais à cette vue quand soudain j'ai réalisé: pas de Natsu. Pourtant Happy était couché en boule sur la banquette et rêvait sûrement de poisson vu comment il bavait!

J'ai donc décidé de partir à la recherche du mage de feu, vu dans l'état où il était: il n'avait pas du aller bien loin. J'ai fouillé partout: les toilettes, le wagon-restaurant, la locomotive, pas de Natsu! Mon partenaire n'était nul part.

-Il n'a quand même pas sauté? dis-je tout bas en passant ma tête par une fenêtre.

-Luuuuucyyyy...

J'ai vivement levé les yeux, et j'ai vu un Natsu allongé...sur le toit du wagon!

-Tu es vraiment malade,soupirai-je doucement.

-Tu veux monter?

Étrangement, oui je voulais monter. J'ai donc pris appui sur la fenêtre et je me suis retrouvée debout, le dos à la forêt qui défilait à toute vitesse, les pieds sur les rebords. Je l'avoue, mes jambes se sont mises à trembler plutôt fortement et je serais sûrement tombée si une main ne m'avait pas attrapée. Je me voyais pendre dans le vide et je n'arrivais pas à accrocher la fenêtre avec mes pieds!

-Natsu! Natsu!

-T'inquiètes! Je te tiens!

Mais en voyant sa tête toujours aussi pâle, je me suis vraiment mise à paniquer! Il n'avait presque pas de force et je me voyais déjà tomber de quatre mètres dans les rochers.

Natsu m'a regardé droit dans les yeux:

-Luce, je ne te lâcherai jamais. Aie confiance!

En voyant son air déterminé, je me suis rendue compte à quel point je pouvais compter sur mon partenaire. Avec ma deuxième main, j'ai attrapé son bras et il a commencé à tirer. Cependant, je voyais bien qu'il peinait.

-Natsu écoute moi! Je vais sauter!

-Quoi? Sauter? Ça ne va pas?

J'ai pris appui sur la parois du train, et après une grande impulsion, je me suis lancée vers le ciel avant même que Natsu ne comprenne! Au moment où j'étais le plus haut, il m'a tirée vers lui d'un coup rapide ! On a roulé sur quelques mètres et on s'est arrêté juste au bord opposé du wagon.

Je n'avais toujours pas lâché les mains du mage de feu.

-Natsu, merci!dis-je avec un grand sourire et extrêmement de reconnaissance.

Il m'a souri à son tour, puis a vite penché sa tête dans le vide pour éviter de me vomir dessus!

\- J'en ai tellement marre de ce mal des transports!dit-il avant de rebaisser sa tête.

J'ai regardé droit devant, et ai vu une ville qui se dessinait au loin.

-Natsu! Tiens le coup: je vois notre arrêt, la ville d'Holria!

Le mage aux cheveux roses n'est descendu du wagon que quand celui-ci a été totalement immobilisé, et nous avons pu rejoindre nos amis qui nous attendaient sur le quai.

-Alors Natsu, on a besoin d'une nourrice maintenant? l'embêta Grey.

-Moi au moins, je ne bave pas en dormant, surtout sur une de mes amies! répondit Natsu en regardant Juvia.

-Quoi? Mais non! Grey-sama est parfait quand il dort, et puis il est parfait tout court...,s'embrouilla Juvia en rougissant.

-Moi je vous ai trouvés trop mignons tous les deux, ai-je ajouté avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais arrêtez bon sang! s'exclama à son tour Grey qui commençait à avoir aussi le rouge aux joues.

-Bon les gamins! On a un château à trouver, des apprentis à entraîner et plein d'argent à gagner alors on y va! intima le Maître.

Nous sommes donc partis à la recherche du château qui a été d'une grande facilité à trouver grâce à sa taille: il surplombait entièrement la ville. Pour y entrer, on devait traverser un grand jardin avec des fontaines, des allées de pierres avec des arches de roses, des fleurs à perte de vue, de grands et majestueux arbres, bref un magnifique endroit. Un pont-levis se trouvait juste devant nous, qui nous permettait de passer au dessus d'une petite rivière. Puis, le château: aussi long que large, tout en pierres blanches, d'une forme carrée dont les quatre coins étaient composés d'une haute tour, partout de grandes fenêtre et des murs couverts de lierre grimpant. Sur la façade avant , flottait le drapeau, emblème de la ville: une épée sur un fond bleu croisé avec un croissant de lune.

Après avoir passé le pont-levis, d'immenses portes en bois se sont ouvertes, et nous sommes entrés dans ce lieu qui allait nous accueillir pendant quelques temps.


End file.
